


Roller Coaster

by Fyre



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time since he emerged from the ice, Steve returned to Coney Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coaster

The call came in late in the night. Steve didn’t hesitate before picking up. He was out of the bed and pulling on his clothes in seconds.

"Wha?" Sam inquired, lifting his head.

"They’ve got eyes on him."

Sam squinted in the darkness. “Want me to come with?”

Steve shook his head. “You rest up,” he said. “I think I know why he’s where he is.”

He’d replaced his bike with a more modern model. He didn’t like it as much, but it was the best he could get at short notice without drawing too much attention. It was just lucky they weren’t too far from New York, and the roads were clear.

It was close to dawn when he arrived, and there was a police cordon around the area.

"Sir," one of the officers said, saluting. "They said you would be coming."

Steve nodded distractedly. “He’s still in there?”

"Hasn’t moved all night," the officer confirmed. "You want back-up?"

Steve shook his head. “Keep your men back,” he said. “I can handle this.”

Coney Island looked much the same. More modern, but then everything was. He didn’t need to ask where to go. There was only one place that he knew he needed to look.

Bucky was there, standing against the fence and looking in at the Cyclone. His fingers were curled around the chain-link fence, his brow resting against it. It was the last conversation they’d had, Steve remembered, before the explosion and Bucky’s fall.

"Want to see me throw up again, Buck?" he said quietly.

The glove-covered metal hand tightened on the fence. “I thought it was bigger.” His voice was rasping.

Steve’s mouth turned up sadly. “Yeah,” he said, looking up. “I think we got bigger instead.” He took another step closer. “You want some candy corn?”

Bucky nodded mutely, the chainlink rattling against his brow.

Steve cautiously touched his shoulder. “C’mon,” he said. “I think I saw a booth we can steal some from.”

Bucky looked at him then, searching his face. “Like before?” he said.

"Yeah," Steve murmured. "Like before."


End file.
